Tooth and Muscle
by BlurredCrash
Summary: Kai the Feraligatr and his lover Mason the Machamp decide to have fun one night with an unexpected result! Contains M/M, MPreg and Swears. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

First Pokémon Fic ^^ Just some points though:

More M/M... I'm so predictable... Wait! There's MPreg too? :L

OCs:  
Kai Ryder - Feraligatr  
Mason Murray - Machamp

...

"Kai! Are you ready yet? My fight starts in two hours!" Mason called up to me impatiently. "And the arena is only five minutes away! Just wait, I'm nearly done!" I replied, discarding my script for next week's show. "Guess I'll have to learn 'em later" I spoke to myself, before descending downstairs.

I descended downstairs to meet with my long-term lover and soulmate; Mason Murray - Better known to his fans as 'The Machampion' the current No. 1 title holder for the PFF (Pokémon Fighting Federation). "I know it's only five minutes away, but I wanted to spend some time with you first..." Mason said cutely, placing his large hands on my hips while looking down into my eyes. I smiled and hid my face into his chest. "Mason..." I began before he lifted me off my feet and carried me towards the sofa. "What are you doing?" I giggled as he took a seat, letting me rest my head on his lap. "Quality time" he answered, kissing me gently on the lips, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds and eventually ending. "It's nearly been five years since I met you..." Mason said. "Oh yeah... You were so romantic" I sarcastically teased, earning me a poke in the cheek. "Shut up! I was nervous! And I still managed to attract you though didn't I!" he said, tracing circles on my revealed chest. "Yes... You did... And I'm glad you did, y'know that don't you?" I rhetorically asked. Mason smiled, and moved his hand to stop tracing circles and to reveal the rest of my upper-half, unzipping my jacket to the bottom. "Your abs are beautiful" Mason complemented, tracing over them. "Not as good as yours baby..." I returned. "Baby..." Mason said in a seductive tone, beginning to move his hand to a certain lower area... I stopped him however. "Isn't sex before a fight bad baby?" I question, smirking at the puppy face he pulled. He sighed and moved his hand away. "Your right..." He said in a mellow voice... "But we're gonna have some fun tonight instead!" He turned his seductive voice back on, and re-zipped my jacket. 'Oh we will...' I thought to myself, sitting up and smiling at my handsome knight of a Pokémon who was returning to our room to change. 'I should get changed too'

...

The fight had ended in an easy victory for Mason. We returned home after Mason had received the all-clear from the doctor. Before we left however, Mason showed his good sportsmanship by shaking the hand of his defeated opponent. His opponent (Who was a Poliwrath) accepted the handshake and laughed, saying "I didn't expect to win anyway!"

As soon as we returned home, I made my way to the kitchen to start dinner whilst Mason headed to the bedroom to get out of his PFF attire. After cooking a simple Pasta Carbonara, Mason came into the kitchen in some new clothes and we ate. "So... are we gonna have 'some fun' after this?" Mason asked, grinning like a kid. "Shush, I'm eating!" I joked, teasing the adorable monster. He laughed and continued to finished off his plate of food as fast as possible. "Hungry?" I asked as he devoured the last spoonful of pasta. "Yeah... I am... Not just for food though" Mason answered, bringing back the sexy tone in his voice. Suddenly, he moved to behind me and lifted me with his lower arms. "I want to play with my Feraligatr..." Mason spoke with lust, using his upper arms to undress my upper half. "Ok then Big Boy... Play with me..." I said, causing him to grin slyly...

He rushed me to the bedroom and literally threw me onto the bed. He undressed my bottom half leaving only my boxers and I removed his dress-shirt, discarding it somewhere away from the bed. Mason greedily moved his hand into my boxers, this time not being stopped by me. He wrapped his hand around my erect cock and began to play with it. Meanwhile, I undid the zip to his trousers and revealed his tight-black trunks - Failing to hide his obvious hard-on. He removed his hand from my cock to help me unclothe him by shifting to fully remove the trousers and discard them to the floor. He proceeded to kiss me, showing hunger and wanting. He left a trail of kisses from my mouth, across my chest and eventually down to the entrance to my boxers. He looked up as if to asked if he could remove them yet and I answered 'yes' with a smile. He smiled back, removing the thin layer of clothing in one swipe, revealing my eight inch penis. Mason gazed upon it like it was an idol and looked up with another smile before looking back down at it. He moved his mouth to the base of my cock and began to slowly work his way up. he gently suck on different areas before moving his tongue onto the head and blowing me. His head bobbed up and down several times before removing his mouth and jacking me off with his hand. While he was doing this my eyes were rolled to the back of my head and I was in ecstasy! Mason had given me this pleasure so many times before, but it never felt this spectacular before! I tried not to moan and almost succeeded until I let out a small, lustful one. Mason noticed this and replaced his hand with his mouth and began to bob up and down again. This time I moaned even more. I moaned like hell until I nearly hit my climax. "P-p-please, not yet!" I called out in one more moan. Mason complied and lifted me up into a seated position. His mouth was oozing with my pre-cum and he looked like a hungry Mightyena. "You taste amazing" Mason commented, before looking down at his still hidden beauty... "You wanna turn?" I asked rhetorically. Mason grinned wildly and allowed me to remove his little, black tight trunks - Revealing his eleven-inch wonder. He was completely erect. A vein was noticeable, pulsing round the monster-sized beauty. I didn't bother to ask whether he was ready or not and proceeded to blow him straight away. Most Pokémon would have had trouble with a cock this sized, but I was easily capable of deep-throating the beauty with my long Feraligatr mouth. Mason had a far above average sized penis, but he also had a far above average height for a Machamp at 7 ft. I was rather short for a Feraligatr at 6ft 9... I continued to pleasure Mason until he laid a hand on my head to stop me... "I wanna do something else first..." he said seductively. Suddenly, Mason moved one of his hands to my ass and inserted a finger. I moaned at the slight pain. Mason smiled however and went on to insert a second finger. I moaned louder at this one and looked at Mason to see his pleading face. "I want to be inside you... Kai Clyford Ryder... Please?" He almost begged. I wanted to say yes but honestly... I was scared. I didn't know if I could take his massive cock. "...Do you have lube?" I asked. Mason looked down unhappily. "I see..." I said, before moving my mouth to his still hardened cock and beginning to lick it all over. "What're you doing?" Mason asked. I answered "Getting you ready..." continuing to lube up his cock in my own way. Mason was immediately happy again and got pretty psyched-up. I however was bricking it. I banished second thoughts to the grave however as I removed my mouth. "...Please be gentle" I pleaded. Mason cupped my face and went in for one last kiss. He said "I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way - If this hurts you at all, then tell me. I'll stop whenever you can't go anymore, okay?" I nodded and Mason laid me onto my back. He used his upper arms to spread my legs apart and used his lower hands to open my entrance as wide as possible. I felt pain from the penetration already but held in my pain and moved my hands to Mason's ass, cupping it and causing him to smile. Mason eventually succeeded in pushing his cock all the way in. He was smiling wildly, but I was in another world. His cock touched up against my prostate and sent sparks to my mind. The pain equalled the pleasure and I was unable to speak. Mason had began moving inwards and outwards already but I was to dazed to notice... Suddenly, I felt a hand around my own cock and felt it being pumped up and down. "Cum with me babe!" Mason roared delightedly as he made love to me. This lasted for what seemed like forever until "Mas-on-I'm-close-I'm-clo...fuck!" I shot my load all over myself and Mason's hand! My walls clenched inwards around Mason's cock causing his eyes to widen like saucers and him to roar loudly! I felt his wood enter my insides, wave after wave until it stopped. Mason's breathing was heavy and mine was no better. He slowly removed his penis and laid beside me. "That.. was... fucking... brilliant... you... are... fucking... beautiful..." Mason stuttered out in short breaths. "I... love... you... baby..." I replied, resulting in a final passionate kiss.

"Can I clean you?" Mason asked and I nodded. He grinned and continued to lick up my semen from my stomach and chest. He also proceeded to milk away the last of my cum from my cock. "All clean" Mason happily stated, causing us both to laugh. "You want something to drink?" Mason asked. "A Soda Pop please" I said. Mason nodded and left the room, still nude. I heard a my phone vibrate and the ringtone began to play. I went to stand up but suddenly, I felt a large, throbbing pain I my stomach! I fell to the floor with a massive _thud _and clutched my stomach in pain! I then suddenly felt something oozing from my ass... blood. I tried to stand again but only succeeded in falling again. I yelped as my stomach hit the floor again. "Kai!?" I heard Mason call, rushing up the stairs to see what the problem was. "Mace! Help! Please!" I begged in pain! Mason eventually arrived to see me cowering in a heap on the floor... "Hey baby, what wrong? What happened?" Mason asked filled with worry, concern and regret. "It H-h-h-h-h-hurts... Something's... h-h-happening..." I choked out as I felt movements in my belly begin to occur! "I'm getting us dressed and we're going to see a doctor!" Mason stated as he carried me back to the bed to dress me...


	2. Chapter 2

Mason drove me to the hospital and we were currently in the waiting room. "Does it still hurt" Mason asked, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "Not really... I just feels weird... Maybe I ate something?"

We waited for about 15 minutes until I was seen by a doctor. She was a middle-aged Blissey wearing glasses. I explained what had happened and how something felt different in my stomach. She seemed curious "Well Mr Ryder, you were correct about one thing - Something in your body did change..." Mason looked concerned "What do you mean? What's wrong? What's happenin' to Kai?!" Mason suddenly burst. The doctor remained calm. The next thing she said literally blew me away "...You're pregnant, Congratulations"

I just sat there for a minute... Mason put his hand on mine. After being speechless for a long while I finally spoke "...How?" The doctor answered "Mr Ryder, you are currently infected with a virus known as Pokérus. You may have heard of it - The virus promotes growth and allows Pokémon to become stronger at a quicker rate. It can also have some extra effects: Some of those infected have grown in height, shortened in height, learn moves that they shouldn't be able to - One young Bagon once grew wings before it eventually became a Salamence - But in your case, it has allowed pregnancy and has given you a temporary womb"

I had so many questions but the doctor had more to say "Now there are many certain complications to Male Pregnancy. Firstly, you may wonder how you could possibly give birth without a vagina - There are two options: Firstly, is this is an advanced form of Pokérus then your body will have already been altered to allow you to give birth via the umbilicus - Your belly button. Secondly, if this is a less advanced version of Pokérus then we shall perform a caesarean. However, the latter can be slightly risky if a problem were to occur. We can give you a test at a later date to view what kind of Pokérus you have..."

I nodded. "What about the time leading up to the pregnancy? How long will I have to wait until I'm ready to give birth?" I asked the doctor. She frowned "Unfortunately I can't give an exact estimate for that. I have had the same case before a long time ago with two male Sandslash. Now a regular Sandslash's pregnancy will last for about 8 months and Pokérus can speed up a pregnancy by up to 25%. So I estimated his pregnancy to last for between 6 and 8 months - 7 months if you will. However, because you two are different Pokémon, it is much harder to estimate a time. A regular Feraligatr pregnancy lasts around 9 months, but a regular Machamp pregnancy will last for only 5 months. Also, with the possibility of Pokérus' effect occurring, the pregnancy could last anytime between just under 4 months and 9 months... If you wanted an estimate then I would say between 6 and 7 months but I wouldn't go by that estimate."

"There is one more thing I am uncertain of - Your baby's appearance could be different. It could take features from both of your species "Amazing..." Mason said in awe. "Mason... We're gonna be daddies!" I told Mason excitedly, laughing/crying into his shoulder. The doctor smiled and finished by saying "Myself, the doctors and the nurses at this hospital shall endeavour to help you two through this pregnancy." "Thank you..." I expressed my gratitude. We left, closing the door to the doctor's room and returning home...

...

Mason opened the car door for me and helped me get out of it. "I'm not _that _pregnant yet Mace!" I laughed, causing him to blush. He looked cute "Naww, my big man's going all soft..." I teased, strumming at a nerve in his system. "Hey! I'm not soft! I'm hard as steel! I managed to get a man preggers!" He burst, causing us both to laugh and nearly fall through the front door!

"If the doctor did her maths right, then there's a chance your belly could be like a Drifblim within the next few weeks!" Mason said, poking at my stomach. "Oi Daddy! I'm trying to grow in here!" I imitated. After all the giggles we started to realise the serious stuff. "I'm gonna have to spend some time off the show... I'll have explain it to the producer later..." I told Mason. Mason seemed concerned about something else however... "I think the public's gonna have to find out about us..." Mason looked down. Mason had be very conscious about the public discovering his secret - Nobody knew that he was gay. "Mace, homosexuality has been long accepted among Pokémon now..." I said, trying to comfort him. He looked back, a little happier "I know... I'm just thinking... What would people say if they knew that The Machampion was gay?" I took hold of his hand "Don't worry baby, the three of us are gonna be ok..."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 5 days since we paid a visit to the hospital and Mason has been running around for me as if he was my servant! I keep telling him that I'm not that far gone and I can still get around easily, but he's been having non of it! Currently, he's at the Pokémart doing grocery shopping. Normally I'd be doing this and he'd take a session at the gym... Which now leaves me with some free time. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a photo above the fireplace: It's a photo of me and Mason from when we first met...

Me and Mason first met 5 years ago... I was at a sportswear centre looking for some new swimming gear. I had taken a pair black/blue trunks and made my way to a room with a large mirror and several changing rooms. They had fit me fine, but there wasn't a mirror inside the changing room, so I stepped outside to use the mirror there. I hadn't even noticed the Pokémon staring at me from one of the other changing rooms...

"So... real wrestling or the acting wrestling?" Came the voice of a stranger. I turned to see a very large Machamp wearing a black/gold singlet. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked in confusion. He replied "You heard me, do you fight in PFF or entertain in PWE?" "Err... Neither" I answered, stunning the bulky Pokémon. "Huh? Oh sorry! I thought you were wearing wrestling gear!" He laughed, taking sitting down on one of the seats nearby the mirror. "Haha! No, I'm just wearing these for swimming" I informed the stranger. He smiled and took a seat by the mirror so he could tie up his wrestling boots. "So, are you a real wrestler or an entertainer?" I asked, avoiding the word 'fake' in case it offended him. "Hehe... Both!" He answered smugly. I turned back to my changing room and changed into my sleeveless jacket and bottoms - When I came back out, the stranger was still tying up his boots. "Crap... Fuck... Aww C'mon!" He kept cursing every time he failed. He looked slightly angry, and then embarrassed when he saw me staring at him. "Need a hand?" I asked the stranger. He looked like he wanted to say no, but still said "Yes... Please..." so I knelt down to his level and began lacing up the boots... Which was actually pretty easy. "So... What's your name?" I asked, trying to de-awkward the situation. "Mason... You?" He retorted. "Kai, Kai Ryder" I replied. "Nice name... How old are you?" He asked. "22..." I answered. He seemed very shocked by this and said "You're older than me? I thought you were like 18 or something!" He commented. That actually was kinda funny. "I'm I thought normal Feraligatrs were like 8 ft tall... I'm 20 by the way" He added as I finished the first boot. "I'm glad I don't need these for PFF fights..." He said, laughing a little. "I have 3 brothers, all 2 ft taller than me, and I'm the second oldest!" I commented, making Mason laugh a little more. "That must mean you're the cutest" He said charmingly. I just blushed and continued to tie up the last remaining laces. "So... What d'ya do for a job?" He asked, actually interested. "I'm an actor... I'm the little one in Pals" I told him. He thought for a second, then realised who I was "Oh my Arceus! You're hilarious!" I smiled and finished the last lace. "All done" I said, pleasing the massive Machamp. "Cheers buddy! I swear I'll help you out in someway..." He thanked and left the room.

I was ready to take my leave when suddenly a voice came from behind "Hey! Are you Kai Ryder?" I turned to see Shiftry wearing a bandanna. "Uh, yeah... Wanna autogr... AGH!" I was interupted as the Shiftry punched me in the stomach and then charged me into the mirror, cracking it and leaving a small trail of blood. He readied a Leaf Blade and held the glowing, razor sharp leaf to my neck. "Your brother owes me quite a healthy sum of money mr Ryder... And someone needs to cough up" He threatened, drawing a little blood from my throat. I coughed and tried to call for help before he "Call for help, and I'll slice your fucking head off" I was panicked and didn't know what to do. I only knew Water Moves and was unable to fight back. I was weak and right now it wasn't helping... "So you little fag, where's this mon-" He was cut off by someone attacking him with what looked like a Dynamicpunch... It was Mason! I was saved by the muscled Pokémon! Ignoring the dazed Shiftry, Mason came to my aid, taking a look at my injuries: A large cut across my face, a smaller one across my neck and a large bruise in my stomach. "Geez... What a fucking asshole! Do want me to take you to the hospital?" Mason asked, concerned greatly. I shook my head. "This would be amazing news for the papers... I don't want that kind of embarrassment..." I spoke, wiping a little blood away from my eye. "Well... Come to my place, I'll help clean you up!" Mason kindly offered. I nodded, pleased at his kindness. I followed him out of the shop, avoiding attention, and he drove me to his place.  
It was quite a nice apartment. He opened the my door and helped me out. "Thank you..." I said as he took my hand and lifted me out of his car. We entered the house and I was surprised to see it was only sparsely decorated! There was a coach, a TV, a table... And nothing else in the living room! Not even any pictures or ornaments. The bedroom was situated to the left and the kitchen to the right (Filled only with a kettle, a fridge, a sink and a microwave). It still looked nice though and he took me straight to the bathroom.

Mason took a damp towel and cleaned my face with it. When he finished he moved onto my neck to clean that up too. He then took out a first-aid kit and sprayed my wounds with a Potion. It stung a little, but it was nowhere near as bad as an Energy Root. "That should help the cuts, but I can't help with the bruise..." Mason said, putting away the first-aid kit. "Thank you so much" I said, gently hugging Mason, but wincing at the pain from my bruise. He seemed somewhat shocked by the gesture, but returned the hug "No problem mate"

He asked if I wanted a coffee and I replied "Yes please." He left to the kitchen, still in the singlet. I sat on the coach and looked for a remote for the TV... No luck. I wondered if Mason knew and went to the kitchen to see. I peered in and was about to ask, but then I heard him cursing a few times. He turned a little, revealing a rather large bulge in his lower area... "Crap..." He said one last time before realising that I was by the doorway! "Aww shit! Please! Don't look!" He burst turning to hide the bulge. "Mason... Are you... Attracted by me?" I asked awkwardly... He didn't answer with words - Instead, he turned around, embraced me in his arms and crashed his lips onto mine! I was completely stunned!

After a few awkward seconds he pulled away, cursing again. "Fuck! You're not gay! You don't like me... You don't..." I interupted him midway through his sentance by pulling him down for another kiss, this time, with more passion and lust. The kiss ended and Mason froze. "I think I'm attracted to you too" I teased, winking. Mason grinned wildly and picked me up by my legs and rushed me to the bedroom!

Mason dropped me onto the bed and literally pounced on me with more kisses, using his hands to trace over my body. He then pushed me onto my back, moving closer down my body... Until I yelped when he placed a hand on my bruise! He instantly backed off, apologising "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too... I won't be so rough..." I smiled, he smiled, and the love making restarted. He unzipped my sleeveless jacket, revealing my upper body and the bruise. Mason pulled a face when he saw how bad the bruise really was but continued the fun. He traced over my pecs and pinched one nipple. I winced at the pain but it was like a switch which turned me on. I had my hands at the top straps of his singlet, struggling but managing to remove the tight suit of spandex. I removed it down to his waist, hiding only 'The beast'. Mason prevented me from going further and placed a hand at my bottom half. "I want to undress you first..." He slyly said, removing my bottoms and leaving my boxer briefs. He smiled at the bulge that literally screamed "Play with me" and reached a hand down... He hand felt warm around my cock. It was heavenly. Then he played with the head a little before removing my last piece of clothing all-together. He stared at it for seconds before putting his mouth around it. I could have came there and then but I resisted with all my strength! While he was busy, I grabbed the singlet, pulling it down expecting to find his underwear... But there was none, and his cock was half revealed! He stopped pleasuring me and sat up. "Nosey Mr Ryder?" He asked, slowly pulling off the singlet revealing one very long penis. I nearly choked at the size of it! He saw this and grinned proudly. I went ahead and fondled with his balls. His cock reacted to this and erected even more, seemingly to its fullest. "Its never gone that big before..." Mason commented, wide eyed and in lustful bliss. I had been licking my way around to the top of his cock untill I reached the head. Next I took the whole of his cock in (Somehow) and began to deepthroat him. I moved up and down slowly... Then faster... Then faster... Then suddenly he jerked upwards and pushed me onto my side. I winced again at the pain from my bruise but ignored it as Mason looked like he had something special planned... "Want to play a little sex game?" He asked in a sexy tone. "Sure..." I replied as he lay down with his face at my cock and his cock in my face. "We've got to do a sixty-nine and whoever can made the other cum first wins..." I suddenly got excited and agreed to the challenge. Mason started ahead of me, and it was blissful. I started too and tried as best as I could to pleasure to sexy wrestler. After minutes of 'playing' Mason began to moan... Then he moaned louder... And even louder... Before he roared "Fuuuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeeees!" And ejaculated spoonfuls of seed into my mouth. I swallowed and continued to milk him of his last seed. Mason was sweating and seemed slightly disappointed to have lost the challenge. But he carried on and blowed me for a mere few seconds before I ejaculated bowlfuls of seed into his mouth. He swallowed about half of it until have gave up and let my cock ejaculate the rest onto himself and the bed...

"Fuck me..." Mason stated. "I just did!" I joked but he didn't laugh. "How much sperm do you have?" He asked, still in shock. "A lot" I answered cheekily, before moving around to face him properly. "I... Loved that..." Mason said, cupping my face... "And I think I love you..." He added, crashing his lips onto mine for a last time. I could taste my own sperm in his mouth... It was slightly sweet and very spicy... His sperm was much sweeter. The kiss ended and I said "I think I love you too..."

We lay there for hours... Embracing in each other's love... And getting ready for round two!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPELL 'Couch/Cowch'?! I MIGHT JUST START SAYING 'Sofa' INSTEAD! xD)

6 months. It's been 6 months and I'm still getting bigger...

According to the doctor's predictions, I could give birth any day now... well... any day within the next 3 months... I've also been getting hungrier! Seriously! I don't think I've ever eaten this much in my life! I feel like a Snorelax... Only bigger...

Mason has been around a lot more; He's taken some time off his work to take care of me. It's really sweet of him. He even publically announced our relationship, and we received a surprisingly positive response!

And here we are now... I'm on the couch (Sofa, Sofa, Sofa) rampaging my way through yet another jar of pickles and Mason is just staring in disbelief.

"You just gonna keep gawking at me like that Mace?" I ask, face full of pickles. Mason just laughed and replied stuttering "I... Just... H... How do you get through all that?" I deposited the now empty jar onto the table (With a bit of a struggle) and fell back into the c... sofa. (A/N LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)

"I think our baby likes to eat... Do you have any Snorelax ancestors?" I questioned, causing up both to laugh wildly.

Suddenly, I fell a great pain in my stomach - I felt it again and as I realised what it was, I began flailing, trying to stand! Mason must have thought my waters had broke, as he came rushing to me. "Kai! Is it ready to come out!?" He asked quickly. "No!" I denied. "It's leaning on my fucking bladder!" I literally bellowed. Mason thought for a second and then realised why I was struggling to stand. "Get me to the fucking toilet!" I screamed, not wanting to soil myself...

...

Well that was awkward... My boyfriend just nearly pissed himself... I had to carry him to the bathroom and seat him on the toilet... Well anyways, me and Kai have been doing fine - Coming out was much easier than I thought it would be. I have had a few interviews with various people and even appeared on the Wigglytuff Chat Show alongside Kai. We're both taking a break from our careers to focus on our child... Kai had to appear on one last episode of his sitcom 'Krocks' whilst he was 4 months pregnant... Which is when the public found out he was pregnant... As he was fat...

Tomorrow, I'm taking Kai to the hospital again, so we can have an X-Ray of the baby! I'm really excited! We decided that we wanted to know the sex of the baby so we can plan ahead and buy the right stuff like clothes and toys.

Kai keeps worrying though - He's scared that the baby could be deformed, or that there might be other complications...

Well whatever we find out tomorrow, I'm sure we can handle it.

Sorry for not updating in ages :c And sorry it's short xc

Many things have happened since I last updated:  
1 School started again...

2 I've been in and out and in and out of the hospital...

3 As of last week, I am no longer single! (Yaaaaaaay! Gay love!), And I'm hoping it stays that way...

I promise I'll try to update more... And I'm also considering writing a Wrestling Fanfic... I think I'll finish this one first though...

Anyways... Bai 3


End file.
